


Сказки тетушки КоТаны

by KoTana_Poltergeist



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fantastic, Fantasy, Friendship, Gen, Philosophy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 06:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23346664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoTana_Poltergeist/pseuds/KoTana_Poltergeist
Summary: Сборник сказочных драбблов.
Kudos: 3





	1. Сказка первая. Кровососы.

**Author's Note:**

> Внимание: это просто сказки, а не исторически-географические статьи. Так что вру и не стесняюсь =)  
> Название - как пародия на "Сказки Матушки Гусыни".

— Англия! Англия!   
Артур отвлекся от чтения и, недовольно хмурясь, вышел на звук, доносящийся из прихожей. Около двери стоял маленький Америка, нервно приглаживал всклокоченные ветром волосы.  
— Чего тебе? — недовольно поинтересовался англичанин, оторванный от книжки. — Уже слишком поздно, и мой дом не подходит для игр...  
— Смотри! — Альфред вытянул вперед оголенную руку и ткнул пальцем в локтевой сгиб. — Что это?!  
Артур пригляделся «Что может напугать Джонса в собственной руке?» И разглядел в тонкой коже, в каждой микроскопической складке крохотную бежевую звездочку. Напрягая зрение, он замечал едва различимое шевеление «лучиков» этой звездочки. И то, что один лучик отличался от остальных цветом.   
У Англии пошли мурашки по спине — это значит, что его собственные подкожные жители взволновались и резко зашевелились.  
— Ты испугался, Альфред? Не бойся. Это просто кровососы, они есть у каждой страны. И у тебя их еще не так много, как у Китая.  
— И у тебя есть? — недоверчиво поинтересовался Америка. В ответ Англия просто вытянул руку и поднял рукав. Поморщился: «Чешутся!» и хлопнул по локтю ладонью. Под кожей от бежевых звездочек остались лишь красные капли. Джонс охнул.  
— Ничего, Альфред. Не надо их жалеть. Это всего лишь кровососы.


	2. Сказка вторая. Другой мир.

— Дойцу! Дойцу! Погляди, какое чудесное утро! — радостно звал Италия, сидя на листке картофельного куста. Германия перестал обтираться прохладными росинками, захватил футболку и полез к другу.  
Утро и вправду было чудесным. Сказочным. Влажные цветы глядели в небо, деревья блестели листьями, жужжали насекомые.   
— Ой, а вон братик Франция! Эй, Франциск!  
Бонфуа был занят очень опасным делом — верховой ездой. Но, несмотря на это, всё равно обернулся и помахал рукой, когда его кузнечик на секунду завис в воздухе.   
— Ой, Дойцу, вон Америка пошел кормить червей! — указывал в другую сторону проворный итальянец, который, не обращая внимания на свою тягу к пшеничному полю (паста-а~) продолжал жить с Германией на картошке. — Альфред говорил, что завтра собирается заколоть самого крупного червяка и поделиться со мной мясом. Вот хорошо-то, Дойцу! Мы и котлет нажарим и сосиски сделаем...  
— Только за помидорами ты к своему брату один пойдешь, без меня, — вставил Людвиг. Италия заныл, но потом согласился. Испания и Романо жили на помидорном кусте, а Германии там не нравилось.  
— Дойцу, а как думаешь, Япония и Китай уже проснулись? — Венециано водил счастливыми блестящими глазами по горизонту.  
— Ну конечно. Они раньше всех встают, — Ван, наверно, сейчас плавает в лодке по своей рисовой плантации, а Кику варит варенье из лепестков. На краю поля были видны его низкорослые сакуры.  
— И чего вы орете с утра пораньше? — хмурый Англия сидел и ёжился от холода на мокрой шляпке гриба. Он любил эту поганку только за красивое ночное свечение. Гриб фосфорецировал зеленоватым светом, и Артур прямо завораживался, глядя на него.  
— А ты почему такой грустный? — искренне удивился Италия. Керкленд махнул рукой:  
— Да этот Франция опять скакал перед моим домом на своем кузнечике. Где он сейчас? Наверно, упрыгал виноград сосать! – плюнул Артур и вдруг посветлел лицом: — Махаон! Махаоша!  
Прекрасная бабочка на его зов спустилась с небес и встала на грибок. Англия приласкал насекомое, забрался на мохнатую спинку и оттуда, повеселев, пренебрежительно попрощался:  
— Счастливо вам. Полечу, над Франциском поиздеваюсь! — засмеялся Артур, похлопал бабочку и умчался.  
Германия завистливо засмотрелся на транспорт Англии, поэтому прозевал опасность и лишь вздрогнул от удара, когда холодная росинка шлепнулась в его спину.  
— Ха-ха-ха! Не спи, Запад! — Пруссия покатился с хохоту, самодовольно покачиваясь на усике хмеля. — Доброе утро! Ну же, поприветствуй меня Великого! — Гилберт вскочил на лист в порыве важности и чуть не упал, поскользнувшись. Но был подхвачен паутинкой. — Черт! Иван! Держи своих пауков от меня подальше!  
— И тебе утра доброго, Калининград, — радостно улыбался русский, словно на лифте спускаясь на огромном черном пауке. Дело в том, что хмельная лоза обвивала ствол подсолнуха. Русский сосед не один раз предлагал переселиться к нему, под предлогом обширной жилплощади (мордочка подсолнуха глядела в зенит, напоминая площадь), но Байльшмидт гордо отказывался, не спеша, впрочем, уехать совсем. И пауки России ему нравились, особенно белый паук-альбинос по кличке Степан, на котором Пруссия несколько раз катался.  
Россия похлопал паука по спинке и отпустил на охоту (караулить американских червей). Отцепил сопящего Гилберта от паутинки и разглядел внизу Германию с Италией.  
— Утро доброе! — с улыбкой. — Пойдете ко мне завтракать?  
— Нет, спасибо, – ответил за двоих немец, в чьей памяти еще не остыла Вторая Мировая. Тогда фашистские войска медленно завоёвывали подсолнух, двигаясь от земли к небу. Сколько пауков они уложили, сколько раз сталкивались с советской армией. И только залезли на цветок, как наступила зима. Тут-то их и приморозило, и Россия со свистом отправил их обратно в картошку.  
— Жаль, — улыбался он теперь, искренне огорченный отказом. Ухватил под мышку Гилберта и собрался обратно наверх.  
— Эй, я не соглашался! — отбивался Великий и Могучий.  
— А я тебя и не спрашивал.  
Прусс подергался да перестал.  
— Уговорил, — прямо-таки одолжение русскому. — Но после завтрака я хочу кататься на Степане!  
— Валяй.  
Германия смотрел на огромный желтый цветок и думал, что тот похож на солнце. Россия живет на Солнце. И видит оттуда всё, а может даже больше...


	3. Сказка третья. Дракон.

Они точили клинки. Они заново отковывали копья и обшивали щиты. Они — Семерка Рыцарей — готовились идти охотой на Дракона.  
— Факелы?  
— Взял.  
— Лук и стрелы?  
— Взял.  
— Мечи?  
— Взял.  
— Яды?  
— Взял.  
— Катапульты?  
— Взял.  
— Копья и колья?  
— Взял. Я это всё даже поднять не смогу.   
— Ничего, оруженосец. Зато ты будешь свидетелем нашего героического деяния. Ведь мы идем убивать этого кровожадного Дракона!.. И цепи не забудь.  
— Ох...  
Семерка Рыцарей и их оруженосцы семь дней шли к цели и семь ночей спали вне дома. Наконец, дорога привела их к ледяной пещере. У входа колыхался туман.  
— Дракон дома. И он спит, — прислушиваясь к храпу, пробормотал Не Самый Храбрый Рыцарь. — А если он проснется...  
— Цыц, — шикнул на него Второй. — Не накаркай!  
Рыцари помялись у входа и храбро начали пробираться внутрь, прячась один за другого. В результате, во главе этой вереницы шел Самый Веселый Рыцарь — однако, сейчас ему было не до смеха. Так они достигли дна пещеры. В огромном круглом зале, стены которого сверкали кристаллами соли и самоцветов, под свисающими с потолка сталактитами, на полу, на золотом выложенной площадке, лежало большое нечто.  
— Вот он, проклятый, — прошептал Самый Молчаливый Рыцарь.  
— Он прекрасен, ару... — некстати восхитился Самый Бесстрашный Рыцарь, которого скорее впечатлял облик врага, нежели пугал.  
— Да что ты понимаешь в красоте?! — возмутился Самый Влюбчивый Рыцарь. Бесстрашный не успел ответить — его перебил Самый Гордый:  
— Чего спорить глупые разговоры, сначала надо решить, чем будем атаковать: стрелами или катапультами?  
Бесстрашный и Влюбчивый фыркнули. Второй Рыцарь предложил обложить Дракона ядовитыми кольями и закидать горящими стрелами. Кто-то одобрил эту идею, кто-то обругал — мало помалу пещера наполнялась криками, руганью и звоном клинков. Рыцари уже вошли во вкус дискуссии, как вдруг весь гам был прерван.  
— Уходите, — просил нечеловеческий низкий голос, преисполненный страдания. Рыцари замерли в самых нелепых позах и повернули головы в сторону источника просьбы. Мировое Зло — Дракон смотрел на них своими крупными ярко-фиолетовыми глазами, в которых не отражалось ничего кроме боли. Взгляд прожигал душу, будил совесть от векового сна, и Рыцари отвернулись. А потом повернулись обратно.  
— Мы убьем тебя, Дракон.  
— Дело ваше, — чудовище передернуло плечами. Колыхнулись сложенные крылья, тускло заблестела ржаво-серебристая чешуя. Цепь, неласково стягивающая драконово горло, громыхнула о камень. А глаза... — Но знайте: тот, кто убьет меня, сам станет Драконом.  
Рыцари задумчиво примолкли — им не хотелось верить чудищу. И становиться монстрами тоже. Чего им хотелось? Славы, опьяняющей славы.  
— Молчи, супостат... — неуверенно вякнул Самый Гордый Рыцарь. — Мы убьём тебя все вместе и никто не станет Драконом! — рыцари обрадованно закивали.   
— Добивать всё равно будет кто-то один, — вздохнул Дракон. Рыцари приуныли. — Посмотрите мне в глаза.  
Семеро неловко взглянули на фиолетовые зеркала души... хотя какая там душа, у драконов души нет! И увидели... галактики, спирали, вселенные знаний, которые чудовище могло бы рассказать. Если бы они попросили. Но они не попросили. Они смотрели на острые клыки, рога и выступающие ребра Дракона, видели врага и покрепче сжимали рукояти мечей.  
Дракон не собирался отбиваться. Он даже не закрыл глаза, продолжая смотреть в пятнистые души приближающихся Рыцарей....  
Хороша сказочка, да?   
Прямо «Волк и семеро козлят» или «Белоснежка и семь гномов». Это вам не газетка туалетная, здесь думать надо – что к чему, ага. А вам слабо?


	4. Сказка четвертая. Грустная и страшная. Мальчик, заблудившийся в зеркалах.

Темное пространство было наполнено ими, дышало и пульсировало, содрогалось в экстазе и агонии, всё благодаря отражающим поверхностям мертвых людских душ. Сколько их тут — миллионы, миллиарды, триллионы — мальчик давно сбился со счета.  
Все зеркала были кривыми — мальчик знал — людям живется плохо, и это «плохо» коробит их души, заставляя реальность искажаться в подобии насмешливой улыбки, злой шутки: мол, когда смешно, тогда не страшно! И зеркала душ смеялись, смеялись до трещин-расколов, истекая кровью и умываясь слезами.   
Давным-давно попав сюда, мальчик от всего сердца пожалел зеркала, и они жадно выпили его жалость, не понимая, что ребенок — сосуд хрупкий, и вакуум его просто разрушит. А странные зеркала исковеркались еще сильнее, ведь мальчик был не просто человеком — он был страной. Поняв это, зеркала завопили: «тебя много!ты сильный!помоги нам!отдайся нам ПОЛНОСТЬЮ!» — и напали на мальчика-страну всем скопом, миллионами, миллиардами; допили чувства, выгрызли душу, отняли форму и цвет. От небесно-голубых глаз остались пустые красные блюдца, от золотистых локонов — белесая мякина, и зеркала брезгливо отвернулись: «фу, какой ты теперь... призрак».  
И темное пространство продолжало существовать странной жизнью, паразитировать над тем миром, куда мальчику-призраку-бывшей-стране больше не было входа. Зеркала забыли про мальчика и перестали его отражать.  
В полном одиночестве по сумасшедшему многоуровневому лабиринту летал бледный силуэт с алыми светящимися пятнами глаз.  
Но однажды мальчик встретил Его.  
Точнее Он отыскал, наконец, мальчика.  
Они столкнулись в пустоте — двое, неотражаемые зеркалами.  
«Ты пришел забрать меня?» — беззвучно спросил мальчик, ведь голоса у него не было.  
— Да. Пойдем со мной в мир, пойдем домой, — улыбнулся Он. Полы Его длинного одеяния струились волнами, а за спиной полоскались в потоках несуществующего ветра не то крылья, не то щупальца, не то обкусанный временем плащ. — Как ты хочешь, чтобы я тебя называл?  
Глядя на Его улыбку, призрак задумался.  
«Раньше меня звали Священная Римская Империя», — ответил он затем.  
— Это имя выпили зеркала вместе с твоим телом, — вспыхнули веселой искоркой аметистовые глаза. Он простер вперед руки, словно распахнул отеческие объятия, — я подарю тебе одно из своих имен, ведь я щедр.  
«Сколько же у тебя названий?»  
— Их легион.  
«Ты дьявол...»  
— Но я могу вернуть тебе чувства и жизнь! Пойдем со мной, и ты снова будешь существовать.  
«А душа?»  
— К чему излишки? Душа и память лишь доставляют боль. Идем, мой мальчик... — и бывшая страна рискнул вложить свою бесплотную ручонку в эту огромную длань.  
Они пошли.  
Сквозь тьму, огонь и воду, туда, где тело мальчик получил.  
Они пошли.  
— И кем теперь я буду? — спросил ребенок. — Кому я нужен? Все меня забыли...  
— Мне нужен, — улыбнулся Он.  
— Так дай мне имя! И... как зовут тебя вот в этом мире?  
Он шарф поправил и, секунду медля, задумчивый взгляд кинул на снега.  
— Я «Русь» зовусь. А ты — мой пасынок теперь и будешь имя... Пруссия носить. Вот так велю, и будет!  
И Пруссия вдохнул морозный воздух и понял, что теперь он не один.


	5. Сказка пятая. Маленькая сказка.

Здравствуйте, детишки! А не рассказать ли вам сказочку? Очень маленькую сказочку, совсем крохотную, вот как коготок на лапке мышонка?  
Жили-были под зеленым кустом во сырой земле картофелины. Целое семейство! Картошки мама и папа были уже старенькими и дряхлели не по дням, а по часам, все свои силу и любовь отдавая миленьким деткам. Детки росли холеные, круглые, веселые и любопытные — так и норовили высунуться из дому на белый свет посмотреть, дождиком умыться. От неугомонности чада очень уставали родители, а ведь еще и охранять детишек надо было — что ни день, что ни ночь, ползли к вкусным деткам разные твари, большие да маленькие. Старшие дочки да сыночки заслоняли младшеньких и получали раны, получали погибель страшную.  
Горевало картофельное семейство, да и жило себе дальше, пока не налетело однажды ненастье страшное. Ходуном ходила земля, вздымалось и рушилось славное родовое гнездо. Трещали и с жалобным стоном лопались корни родственной связи, криком кричали испуганные картошки, но неумолимая сила отрывала их от совсем уже дряхлых родителей, от крохотных братьев и сестричек, и швыряла к таким же сиротам. Плакали они тихо и горько, не надеялись ни на что хорошее.  
И наступили темные времена для картофельной семьи. Мрак и холод окружали их и еще сотню таких же несчастных картофельных душ. Больше не было ни дождиков, ни страшных вредителей, вообще ничего, кроме этой тюрьмы и тоски. Отчаялись картошки, и начали они хилеть, да морщинами покрываться.  
Но не дано было им тихо и мирно упокоиться в гнили — невесть откуда нагрянула страшная бестия, гигантская женщина с ножом. Она вымыла испуганных картофелин в холодной воде, избавив от давней грязи, но не успели они как-либо оценить это деяние. Женщина взяла самую кругленькую картошку… и начала снимать с нее кожу. Криком болезненным кричала картофелинка, и от ужаса остальные клубеньки напустили лужи и сжались в кучку. Страшная огромная женщина расчленила тельце картошки острым ножом на мелкие кубики, после чего, не вытерев орудие казни от белесой крови картофельной, взяла следующего клубенька. И повторилось так с каждым, и каждый испытывал немыслимую боль, ужас. И молил о конце пыток, пока плоть его варилась в жгучем кипятке…

— Ох, Ванька. Горазд же ты языком молоть, — Наталья, помешивая поварешкой суп, сердито оглянулась на рассевшегося за столом брата. — Все, что угодно, сделает, с три короба насочиняет и сам поверит, лишь бы не помогать!  
Брагинский подавил улыбку и покаянно вздохнул, поднимаясь и засучивая рукава. Как известно, кто не работает — тот не ест, поэтому Иван приготовился слушать крики боли и мольбы о скорейшем прекращении мучений от жестоко обиженных судьбой картофелин.


End file.
